


Stolen Time

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: A Quarter Hour [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU setting, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Hand Job, Making Out, Smut, everybody lives au, lunyx, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Luna and Nyx have managed to make it as far as Tenebrae and with a hard road still ahead of them, they aren't going to pass up what might be their only chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be my last entry for FFXV NSFW Week 2017 on tumblr but I can't find any record that I posted it. It certainly seems unfinished too, but for the life of me I can't remember where I was going with it. I mean, I know WHERE I WAS GOING but the details escape me. 
> 
> So here this is. *shrug emoji*
> 
> UPDATE!
> 
> Finished for FFXV NSFW Week 2018 as promised! I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Luna started gently awake, this time not from nightmares or someone snoring too loud but from the silence of her bedroom in Tenebrae. She’d become accustomed to the gentle noises of a tent or small hotel room full of people as she slept and she could only suppose that the cavernous emptiness of her room was echoing back too loudly at her. 

It did feel very wrong, not to have Crowe or Iris or Nyx pressed close and warm and she shivered under the pile of heavy blankets. She snuggled deeper and tried to find her way back to sleep, but it seemed that the hour was unkind - too early to be reasonable but too late for her to still be tired. She sat up and checked her watch and found it to be true - half past four in the morning fit that description perfectly. 

She scanned the room and found, to her surprise, that she wasn’t as alone as she thought. How he’d gotten there she had no idea but Nyx sat fast asleep and shirtless with his arms crossed, his feet bare, and his mouth open on the white couch across the room. The fire burned warm in the grate, the light dimmed by the marble screen and Luna smiled. 

It was so cold, with the Rift so close and the nights growing longer as they neared Gralea, he must have thought she would be neglected overnight by the staff. He was a dear, even if he didn’t want to admit it most of the time. 

Thoughts of the deepening nights made Luna frown and she pushed them away. If there was any argument in favor of her tucking right back in and going back to sleep it was that. The closer they got, the harder it was for her to keep going, the weight of the Scourge growing worse every day, leeching away at her body and, at times, it felt like at her soul too. She was weak, in very real danger of becoming ill, and had finally caved in to being waited on and shielded on this trip when Crowe had insisted they all spend a few days in Tenebrae to allow Luna time to rest and recover some strength.

Because if Crowe was insisting? She must really be in bad shape and showing it.

But ever since they arrived, all of the staff of the Manor had been curiously unwilling to allow Nyx anywhere near her unsupervised. It had been comical at first - she and Noctis had a good laugh about it - but it quickly became annoying. It was only after Noctis had given Nyx the direct order to protect and watch over Luna in front of a good portion of the staff that they had all backed off just a bit. 

Which made it all the more interesting that he was sleeping here now. And on the couch, no less because he should know by no that he would be much more welcome in her bed. She slipped out of bed and padded across the floor, looking down at him for a few seconds before his sixth sense woke him up.

“Hey, Princess,” he smiled up at her lazily, “Can’t sleep?”

“Sort of,” she leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “More curious right now. What are you doing  _ here _ ,” she gestured to indicate the couch.

Nyx huffed and stretched his arms over his head. “If I’d cuddled up with you, your old battleaxe would have had my head when she came around to ‘check on you’.”

Well that explained everything. “I wish you wouldn’t call her that,” Luna said as she settled herself across his lap, one knee on either side of his hips. “I’m sure she’s only trying to do what she thinks is best for me.” Luna was sure of it, but the edge of impatience in her voice gave away how she felt about Maria’s methods.

Nyx adjusted a bit as Luna folded herself against him, one hand on her hip and the other taming a wayward strand of her hair. “Yeah, and if she walked in here right now she’d go screaming to His Majesty for my head on a platter.”

Luna draped her arms around Nyx’s neck, perfectly content with her present position, Maria be damned (not really, of course.) She laughed quietly and kissed him again, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth. “If she did that,” she said as she pulled away to catch her breath, “she would be in for a shock, wouldn’t she?”

Having shared a tent with the King and his blond lover and having been woken up by their private-made-semi-public personal entertainments on more than one occasion, Nyx was confident that the good lady retainer of House Nox Fleuret would die from the shock of it. He told her as much but didn’t get much of a reply because Luna was distracted.

She was at the point in this little make-out session that she enjoyed the most - the all-out full frontal assault of Nyx’s person. She ground against him and hummed happily into his mouth, pleased with herself now that she knew the straining in his soft, gray sweatpants was all because of her. 

That had been an interesting and informative conversation to have had with Noctis and Prompto. And Luna was certain that if Gentiana ever dared turn up again after that fiasco in Altissia, Luna was going to have a few choice words with the Messenger about  _ all  _ of the gaps in her education. But, at least, now she knew and was reasonably confident that she knew what to do next.

Luna’s hands down the front of Nyx’s pants threw him off, but only just for a second. Bahamut’s ass, how long had he been waiting for this? Ever since he’d met her? Yeah, that sounded about right but he’d been a little distracted by her death wish at the time. And since then, well... Opportunity had been plentiful but she wasn’t ready. It made his skin crawl that she’d never had sex with anyone before and that he’d probably be her first, if they survived this mess, but now? When it seemed like they might just have a chance? Nyx was not about to look that gift over too carefully.

“Tell me if I do this wrong,” she said, half-asking as she bit her bottom lip. Somehow, now that she was face to face with a very erect penis, she was surprised both at the size of it and at the  _ size of it _ . Which made no sense at all because what basis for comparison did she honestly have? None, that’s what. 

“I will,” Nyx assured her as she stroked her delicate hand over his cock. Sweet baby Carbuncle in the sylleblossom patch, he doubted he’d have to tell her anything of the sort. Her fingers stroked over him, tugging at his foreskin before templing her fingertips, sliding them back down like a cage, exposing the sensitive head. The end of her tongue poked out between her lips as she watched what she was doing, pushing and pulling him with determination that knitted her brows together.

There was something about her focus that struck him as funny, but when he actually chuckled, she stopped and looked at him, concerned. 

“Did I..,” she faltered. 

“No, shh, no.” Nyx was on the verge of babbling but he didn’t really care. She’d stopped jerking him off and that wasn’t what he wanted at all. It felt too good, too nice to have her sweet hands closed over his cock. Nyx reached for her, putting her hands back around and getting her started stroking again. “‘S really good.”

Luna looked at him sideways for a second but followed his lead, letting him set the pace so that when he let go to rake his hands through her hair, she knew what to do. It wasn’t all that hard, she guessed. She’d must have made this much more difficult in her head.

Nyx pulled Luna’s face to meet his, tangling his tongue around hers and trying very hard not to think about the fact that her door wasn’t locked and anybody could walk in at any time. Nobody would, surely. Nobody would if they didn’t give anybody a reason. 

And that was getting really hard to do. Distracted as she was by the way his hips were starting to lift, rolling up into her grip, there was no way to hide the fact that between every kiss, his breath was speeding up and no amount of kissing was going to muffle his moans soon. 

Nyx pushed her back though the Astrals knew he didn’t want to. “Sweetheart,” he panted, his hands on her hips, “I’m not sure what you’re after here, but if you keep that up? I’m gonna be done and falling asleep again real soon.”

“Oh.” Luna blinked at him, one hand still on his cock, the other resting in her lap. What did she want out of this? Was that even a question she could seriously be asking herself at this point? Probably not because what she wanted was to have sex with him. Right here, right now, everything else be damned. 

Nyx should have known by the set of her jaw that there was something coming, but he was just a little distracted. First, by the little squeeze she gave his dick, then by the way she unfolded herself to stand up, then by the fact that she lifted her gown - some delicate white scrap of something that would have cost a year of his Glaive’s salary - over her head. Then, all rational thought potential was lost when she let her panties drop to the floor and stepped out of them.


	2. Part The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEt the truly smutty action begin. And finish because I'm not intentionally horrible.

“Well,” Nyx licked his lips and watched as Luna walked back to him, finally understanding all those references to ‘moonlight playing across skin’ in those books that Libertus and Gladio passed back and forth. “That clarifies things.”

Luna opened her mouth to reply, but ended up giggling instead. She clapped a hand over her mouth and tried to rein it in before she ruined the moment. It didn't help much and she could feel her cheeks getting hot. “I should hope so,” she tried again, determined to not lose track of what she - they were doing.

He held out a hand, hating the idea of her being so close that he had to stop staring at her but loving the idea of having her dark pink nipples in his mouth and his dick buried in the patch of blonde hair between her legs. He pulled her forward and she settled back across his lap and Nyx didn’t waste a second before indulging himself. 

The shock of his mouth on her nipple made her breath catch, and release with a moan that she didn't even try to muffle. Her arms circled around his neck, her hands balling into his hair while her hips seemed to roll against him of their own accord. Astrals, that felt good. So she did it again, the vibrations of his muffled groans against her breast only making everything feel that much better. She only had a second to wonder, her mind scrambling to form a complete thought, if there was some innate human ability to know just what to do in these situations, when everything shifted. 

Words were the last thing he was worried about but if he’d been thinking about anything in terms of words, the only ones that would have come to mind were ‘hot’ and ‘wet’ and ‘more.’ As good as both of her nipples tasted, and as ego-stroking as the noises she was making were, it was the stroke of her pussy against this cock that was driving him to both distraction and action. He raked his hands down her back back, cupped her ass, and stood up his mouth popping off her tit with a wet noise.

“Shh,” he teased, chuckling against her lips. “You want the den mother to descend on us right now?”

“No,” Luna gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding on for dear life. What even was normal breathing? Who knew? Who cared when she was completely confident that he was somehow managing to glide his fingers over her sex while still holding her up? And why did that feel so wonderful and so torturous at the same time? “But Nyx,” she should have been appalled by her tone - so breathless and… and… unbecoming a Princess of Tenebrae and the Oracle, but she didn’t even care. Six! Could he not? Or could he, “Please, Nyx.” She tightened her legs around him and tried to gain some friction against his cock. 

“Oh, I like the sound of that, Princess,” Nyx’s mouth was on her neck, her cheeks, her ear and he spared a moment to congratulate himself on not tripping over the heap of his shucked pants or dropping Luna as he navigated blindly to her bed. She was wet, his fingertips sliding easily between her folds, but not wet enough. Finally, it seemed the Astrals had mercy on him and he felt the edge of the mattress against his thighs. 

Luna felt her back press into the bed as he leaned over her and she sighed into his mouth. Something akin to relief washed over her. She was acutely aware of him stroking over the sensitive skin between her legs and of the fact that the action was making everything very slippery. Nyx’s hands were free now, roaming up her sides, his fingers tugging at her nipples while their tongues danced around each other. 

If there was ever any doubt in his mind about whether or not she actually want this, wanted him, it was gone the second she started writhing under him. That was the only word for it, writhing. Another one of those romance novel words in action. And the little noises she was making? Something between a whine and a moan and just plain old panting. He slid his cock along her slick slit, she rolled her hips against him, her legs like a vise around him still. 

And maybe it was that grip that kept him from backing up and burying his dick her her to the hilt but whatever kept him from doing just that, it was fortunate. Because it gave him enough time to get some control back and remember that this was her first time and that he really didn't want to hurt her if he could help it. She was the Oracle. The Princess of Tenebrae and symbol to the whole world of everything that was good and right and pure.

Luna sensed it, that moment when he started to worry. To panic. To ‘freak out’ as she’d heard Noctis put it more than once and she was not going to allow that. Because if that happened, then he would stop and stopping was the last thing on her mind. As he slowed, his kisses become too chaste, too polite, as he tried to pull away from her, she knew that she was going to have to push past whatever embarrassment she might be feeling and get him back into this moment.

Keeping one leg locked around the back of his thigh, she let the other drop to the side and just as she suspected he moved back. But she wasn’t going to let him get far even if her foot could only hold him so long. She grabbed his wrist and slid her free hand between her legs, gasping a little as she spread herself open and inserted one finger. She curled it, quick and shallow thrusts making her breath come faster while her hips rose off the bed. Luna bit her lip and moved faster. “Nyx, please.”

Oh to hell with who she was outside of this room. Right now she was here, naked, gorgeous, and saying  _ his  _ name while she fingered herself to dripping. “You want some help there, babe?” He cupped his hand over hers and followed the line of her finger with one of his own as he leaned back down and sucked on her earlobe. “Not that you aren’t doing a great job on your own.”

She didn’t have to put on any show. Her gasp of surprise when his finger joined hers inside of her was very real. It was so different, bigger, clumsier than hers. Not as soft or sure or anything that she was sort of getting used to in her own explorations of her body. And it was fantastic.

He certainly didn’t need her getting in the way now that he was back on board and Luna withdrew, letting her hands roam over his back and tangle in his hair again. His movements; first fast then slow, harder then softer; pressing against her walls and finding all the places she knew and a few new ones that she didn’t had her seeing stars and making noises that Luna was sure were against some writ of order somewhere. 

Then there was the tension. Coiling, rolling deep in her belly. His finger - fingers now - would stroke hard over certain spots and she felt like she was going to explode as the knot tightened to near misery. But then he would back off, slow down, and she would catch her breath while her body would grow still until he began again. 

The third time he did that, she dug her fingers into his hair as he slowed his pace and moaned, “Nyx, Astrals, please!  _ Please _ !” What she was asking for she hardly knew but if he didn’t stop... Stopping she was going to run mad or scream or both!

His voice was husky, ragged from holding back his own want as he'd felt and watched her getting so close so many times. The roll of her hips, the sprawl of her legs, the motion of her breasts all of it combined to make him more than willing to line up his cock and press forward, just a little.

He smoothed back her hair, the strands clinging to his sticky fingers as he peppered her cheeks with kisses. “Tell me if it's too much.”

She nodded, knowing only that there was no way he was going to be too much but confident that if he didn't stop creeping into her by inches, slowly opening her up, the feeling of fullness and pleasure and blissful occupation making the knot in her belly start tightening again, she was considering killing him.

But wrapping her legs around him again, licking her ankles together, and pulling worked better than murder. Felt much better too, the deepest parts of her eased wider than she'd ever imagined, she just did not have words to describe. Good was far too weak, amazing didn't do it either and she finally understood why there were so many books on the subject.

And then he moved. Back at first, sliding out and making her think that he was losing his nerve again. But then Nyx’s hips pressed in again. And again. And again. And nothing else mattered except that she wanted this to never end. The knot was like a spring now, winding tighter and smaller, concentrating between her legs and making her feel so hot. 

Just like with his fingers, he sped up his pace, but unlike with his fingers, he didn't slow down again. Even when he shifted, changing his stance, spreading his legs wider and leaning back, it only changed how he felt inside of her, not his pace.

He tried so hard to keep it under control. To pick up the pace steadily, to not just pin her down and fuck her until he came. He held out as long as he could,  pausing to capture her open lips between his teeth, to suck on her nipples, to unwind her legs and lift one to his shoulder. 

But eventually it was too much. Her skin glowed in the pale light, sweat slicking the back of her leg and her forehead while a dark flush stained her from her cheeks to her tits. He had to finish, and so did she.

His thumb on the swollen, tender button of nerves between her legs made Luna cry out, not caring who heard. The tightly held tension in her body began to melt away, her legs fell open wide, letting Nyx rub and tug at her clit as much as he wanted. He sped up again and Luna let go, letting her body feel so much all at once, her hips lifting to meet his every thrust. Her head tipped back as the coiled energy and the knot of tension inside her finally broke, sending lights dancing behind her eyelids.

Luna shook under him, her orgasm making her tremble as she moaned his name and clawed at the sheets and really? That was all that it took to send him over the edge himself. She got tighter, muscles clamping around his cock making it difficult to thrust as deep as he wanted to but at this point, it didn’t matter. He came with a hoarse sound against her neck, raising his head only to lock lips with her again and again until sloppy, off-mark kisses turned softer and sweeter in the afterglow.

They stayed like that for a while, foreheads together and hands trailing lightly across one another’s rapidly cooling skin. When she shivered, he finally forced himself to move. The bed was a mess, covers strown everywhere and wadded up in odd places, but he sorted them out while she wiggled back into position, her tangled hair a riot of kinks and waves on her pillow.

“No fair tucking me in then leaving,” Luna scolded when he seemed to be doing that very thing. “You get your handsome self in this bed right now.”

“Is that an order, Princess?” he teased. When she only raised her eyebrows at him he dropped his pants back on the floor and started to crawl up the mattress towards her. “You know your pet dragon is going to flip her petticoats, right?”

“Let her,” Luna yawned with an airy wave of a hand. Yes, Maria would be livid and would cause all manner of an uproar but that was a problem for another time. Right now, she was three things that mattered a great deal more to her: exhausted again, wrapped up safe and sound in Nyx Ulric’s arms, and fully aware of just how completely satisfied one woman could be.


End file.
